Pilotp1
by Supermb233
Summary: Based on Gossip Girl (the tv show not book, not category for TV on gossip girl) Serena just returned to manhattan. Dan and Jenny Return to their father after their parents splitting up and spending time with their mother in Hudson. Dan notices their father's new elite life style. alternates between dan/serena's point of views. ***not that good or interesting yet, will get better***


**_Gossip Girl, Pilot p1_**

Serena's POV

I look out of the window from the seat i'm sitting in on the train. as the vehicle passes by the life I once left behind I can't help but to think about him, Nathaniel Archibald. Crap, then I remember Blair, the "Queen B" of manhattan. I'm not looking forward to seeing her, she is going to try to rip me up into shreds for leaving her behind, if only she knew the real reason I did it. The Train pulls up to grand central My anxiety almost immediately takes over as I feel like there are a thousands of eyes watching me just me even if it's virtually.

"Hey UpperEast siders, it seems the one and only Serena Van Der Woodsen was just spotted in grand central. But where has our "It girl" been for the last year, our sources told us boarding school but is that what were really supposed to believe. What does B have to say? or did she even know. the hear 'if you fail to learn history it will repeat itself' . and don't worry I always provide proof especially when it comes to S. you saw it here first" - xoxo Gossip Girl

Dan's POV

"Dan, Jenny, over here" rufus waves profusely

"Dad" jenny screams with excitement throwing her bags at dan

"Hey dad" Dan says with no expression

"Daniel, I would appreciate more of a welcome"

"I am incredibly sorry, i just loved taking care of a broken hearted mom all summer"

"Dan!" jenny says sternly whacking dan in the stomach

"Here lets go to the loft and start over i may have even got you two some gifts while you were gone"  
"yippie yay us"

"Spotted lonely boy, not so lonely. with his Daddy and little J why so bitter Dan? Serena still didn't notice you, even though she was barley 50 ft away from you" - xoxo gossip girl

To be Honest, summer sucked. and its even worse to be back in manhattan, I don't even have anything left to say to my father. He didn't even give any notice when he gave mom the divorce papers. Now it's in my hands to pick up the pieces of glass with-out getting cut. we walk as I start to call a taxi, my father stops "Umm son, I have a different way of transportation" then he open the front door of his brand new jet black Bentley gesturing for us to get in.

"Umm Dad, whose car did you steal?" Jenny says jokingly.

"No ones its mine,' he pauses 'well it was a gift"

"okay, who are you and what have you done with my dad?"

"Ohh, look at the time. We have to get home soon and get changed if we want to make it to the reservation at the Palace -on time."

"the empire, No offense dad but how are we going to afford this?" I say

"We don't have to have to go to the empire, I made reservations at other places just in case you didn't want to go there?"

" **NO** , Trust me the Empire is fine" Jenny blurts out

"Uhh dad, can I ask you something"

"sure thing son"

"I know in some cases you can gain some money from getting divorced,"

He cuts me off "Yes I guess, where are you going with this?"

"Well its not like we were ever exactly per say Rich"

"Dan don't worry about it, besides my Girlfriend is staying there"

" **G-GIRLFRIEND** " me and jenny blurt out

"Uhh Yes kids i've been meaning to tell you. I just didn't think I should do it over the phone. I am going to introduce you to her tonight"

"Well ok" I say

"I'm definitely not complaining" Jenny says as she flips her beach blonde hair

Serena's POV

I walked Right outside of grand central and I saw my Mothers Drive.

"Ahh, ms. Van Der Woodsen" he said

"Good to see you too, Andrew"  
he opened the back seat door for me and I got in, to be honest I have no idea what to expect. But First I have to visit Eric at the Ostroff center, then i can attempt to make amends with all the people I have hurt. Yes, I'm aware I have hurt many people, there is no denying that I have. Being manhattans "It" girl comes along with the assumption that i'm not self aware but I don't believe thats true. and I certainly don't expect all my apologies to be accepted right away, I am aware it takes time.

"Ms," he says

"Yes" I reply  
"Umm where are we headed off to"  
"Ostroff" I say

 _a bit later_

"Ms, we are here"

"Perfect"

he gets out first then opens my door to get out, i thank him for the ride. open the door to the center. it looks like a some sort rich, fancy, elite jail for delinquents. But i don't think my brother is one and never will.

"Excuse me, I'm here here to see my brother"

"name?" she replies with attitude annoyed i interrupted her time reading _50 shades of gray_

"Van Der Woodsen"  
"Ahh you must be ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen" she then replies with a much better attitude knowing how much money my mother is spending on my brothers treatment

"Yes"

"Here is his nurse right now, Nurse Stella"

"Hi, You must be Serena, Eric speaks so highly of you" she says with a smile

"Really, i thought he might be angry with me"

"no, not at all. He's just happy you are here, I think he getting sick of your mother" she says i know he really spoke about me because he is one of the few people that know how actually feel about her. she must know that then

"When can I see him"

"Right now actually, He has been counting down the minuted upon your arrival"

"That's good to hear"

"Right this way" she says as she takes me to his room

We walk to his room and I feel really bad for all these kids especially Eric, I feel guilty for leaving him and that its my fault this happened.I f only he knew the real reason why I left.

"Serena" he says as he jus out of his bed and walks over to give me a hug

i give him a hug and he smiles

"Eric, I am so sorry." I say

"No, its not your fault, don't blame yourself"  
"don't blame yourself either"

"Serena?" my mom says surprised that she sees me

"Hi mother"

"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow" she says

"No mom Never was the plan"

"Okay then dear, I just have to make a quick phone call to someone to add a person to the reservation. you will be going me that is?"

"I rather stay with Eric"

"That is not an option" she says getting angry

"I'm sorry Eric I will spend all of tomorrow with you- Or do I need your approval for that also mother"

Eric chuckles

"Very well, The apartment is being renovated so we are staying at the Place as you and I will be having dinner there with out guests"

"Sure."  
"Okay well lets get going"  
"Mom i just got here I rather stay a little longer with Eric"

"It's okay" He says

"I promise I will come tomorrow" I say to him

 _6:15 at the Palace— no ones POV_


End file.
